108 campanadas
by Arashi Ayukawa
Summary: Año nuevo, momento en que pareciese que no existen los problemas, solo el futuro.Pero para ella no era asi. Ella solo queria estar con el y oir las campanadas de año nuevo en su compañia...


Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, solo le pertenece a Rumiko Tamakashi

**108 campanadas**

El clima se veía apacible. Había nevado copiosamente durante el dia, pero la nieve se había detenido en el atardecer, con lo que la noche de año nuevo se viera hermosa, como una postal de un día invernal.

Todas las personas del país caminan de un lado hacia otro, finalmente el año nuevo es el momento en que los japoneses más tienen trabajo: limpiando las casas, mandando las tarjetas, yendo al templo. Paradójicamente, es el momento en el cual menos se puede dar a pie una reflexión que no este relacionada a la comida, la limpieza de la casa, las tarjetas de año nuevo y la visita al templo.

Aun así, Akane podía lograr darse un tiempo para reflexionar. Ese había sido un año sin duda lleno de problemas, errores, sorpresas y cambios. Sobre todo cambios. Ni siquiera la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la misma a la de hace unos años atrás: sus largos cabellos no existían y su melena caía desordenadamente en sus hombros, sobre ese kimono violeta que llevaba puesto. Suspiro mirándose al espejo. Tenía 16 años y aun no podía ponerse un kimono sin ayuda, pero adoraba vestirse con el. Era los pocos momentos en que se sentía "femenina" y feliz con su apariencia, aunque el resto del tiempo fuera una "marimacho" como le decía aquel estúpido idiota. Ese imbécil redomado que había aparecido un día de primavera, a quien se encontraba ligada desde un primer momento sin quererlo y quien había traído incontables problemas a su antes pacifica vida. Y no solo problemas… sino también una buena dosis de tristeza

-Akane, ¿necesitas ayuda?- se acerco solicita Kasumi

- Si, hermana ¿me puedes ayudar con el kimono?

- En seguida

Mientras Kasumi le ataba el obi, no pudo dejar de observar a su hermana y la melancolía que parecía emanar.

-¿Te pasa algo hermanita?

-No es nada- le respondió Akane mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Tras un momento de silencio, la hermana mayor decidió entablar conversación.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta el año nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Siento como si se nos diera la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, es la oportunidad que tenemos para intentar empezar un cuaderno con las hojas en blanco ¿no lo crees así? – le dijo Kasumi a tiempo que terminaba de atar el obi a la cintura de su hermana menor. – en una noche los problemas no existen y solo importa el futuro. Iré a terminar de hacer la cena, cuando quieras baja–termino de dedicarle una sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

"Una noche donde solo importa el futuro ¿eh?" musito Akane mientras se contemplaba pensativamente en el espejo. Claro que unos golpes en su ventana la sacaron de sus meditaciones, más aun al ver a su idiota prometido mirándola fijamente. Con un suspiro abrió la ventana.

-¿Intentando espiar, Saotome? De dijo a tiempo que se hizo un lado para que el entrara a su habitación- ¿Qué quieres?

El chico estaba irreconocible. Por una noche parecía haber dejado la ropa china y se había vestido con una hakama y un haori negro, que hacían que se viera mucho más adulto. Y que también destacaban de forma hermosa sus ojos azules. Se veía aun más guapo de lo normal  
-Yo… quería hablar contigo.

-Habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo.-le dijo con un dejo de molestia en la voz y mirándolo fieramente a los ojos- ¿Te aburriste de Shampoo? ¿Te vienes a reír de nuevo de mí?

Ese era el motivo de fondo de la melancolía de Akane en aquel momento: unas horas antes, cuando paro de nevar, ellos habían ido a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de año nuevo. Mientras caminaban felices hablando de lo que harían esta noche, apareció frente a ellos Shampoo, con un dejo de burla en la mirada. Le hizo entender que Ranma pasaría con ella el año nuevo y no con "la chica violenta". Al tiempo que Akane se iba a enfrentar en una pelea con ella, Ranma se puso en medio de ambas, afirmando que no quería pasar el año nuevo con "la marimacho pechos planos de Akane". Esta en lugar de responderle cn algún insulto, solo atino a bajar la cabeza e irse a su casa mientras la risa de Shampoo retumbaba en sus oídos. Al llegar a su casa, se encerró en su habitación sin planes de salir de ese lugar

-¿Y bien?

-Akane… yo…lo siento…

Ella le dio la espalda, dirigiendo su atención al paisaje invernal que se veía tras su ventana.

-Si quieres puedes golpearme…

Ella no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada sarcástica. Ese tipo de comentarios era una prueba más que era un inmaduro, para el que todo se resumía en golpes.

- Estoy cansada ¿sabes? Estoy cansada de tus insultos, de tus burlas, de la forma en que me menosprecias día tras día tras día…

- Lo se…

-No, no lo sabes. No se que es lo que te hago para que me trates así. Intento ser menos violenta, más agradable, pero sigues insultándome cada día más…

-Lo siento…-volvió a repetir el chico

-Solo dime ¿Por qué tuviste que humillarme frente a Shampoo hoy?-le dijo al tiempo que se volteaba y lo miraba a los ojos

El no fue capaz de responder. Tras unos minutos en silencio, ella hablo con una firmeza que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Vete de aquí

-Akane, yo…

-¡Que te vayas! ¡ya!- le espeto con furia dándole la espalda y sentándose en su escritorio

-Necesito…

-Vete… por favor- terminó diciendo ella con un hilo de voz.

Tras unos minutos pudo escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Kasumi a tiempo que por fin las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y se derrumbaba en la mesa del escritorio. De verdad quería que al menos por una noche los problemas quedaran atrás: que las prometidas, los enemigos, y ese estrafalario desfile de personas estrambóticas quedaran fuera junto a los insultos y las tristezas. Que lo único importante fuera importante esperar las 108 campanadas de año nuevo. Con el. Con ese imbécil del cual se había enamorado profundamente.

Sin darse cuenta, se vio rodeada por un fuerte abrazo. Pudo sentir unos musculosos brazos confortándola y un aroma… el aroma de el…

- De verdad lo siento. Soy un estúpido e imbécil. No quería hacerte llorar.

Realmente era un tonto. El burlarse de ella solo fue una prueba más de su debilidad para reconocer sus propios sentimientos, de no saber admitir que solo quería estar con ella, de herirla profundamente cuando solo quería protegerla. Porque el sabia que Shampoo había perfeccionado una peligrosa técnica que hería gravemente a quien se enfrentara a ella en cuestión de segundos. El había logrado sobrevivir a ella por poco, pero la china le había dejado en claro que su real objetivo era "la chica violenta" para eliminarla de una vez por todas de la carrera por su amor. Y no pensó como solución enfrentar a la chica de una vez por todas, exigirle que lo dejara tranquilo o gritarle que nunca el se casaría con ella. Solo fue cobarde: decidió esconderse y proteger a Akane insultándola frente a Shampoo, sin darse cuenta que esas palabras la herían un millón de veces más que cualquier golpe marcial o cualquier herida de batalla. Y lo comprendió muy tarde, cuando vio la tristeza y desolación en los ojos de Akane al dejarlo junto a la chica china. Y se dio cuenta que el gran enemigo que tenía como rival para protegerla no era ni Shampoo, ni Ukyo, ni Kodachi ni ninguno de los locos que usualmente aparecían por su vida: era Ranma Saotome, quien con un insulto provocaba que ella quedara herida de peor forma que al enfrentarse con el más fiero de los rivales. Pero ya no más. Hace mucho tiempo atrás había prometido que la protegería aunque fuera lo único que hiciera en su vida. Eso le iba a decir cuando ella le dijo que se fuera, pero no podía dejarla así. Por eso se quedo en un rincón de la habitación y cerro la puerta. En ese momento la escucho llorar y no fue más consciente de sus actos

Esa reacción a Akane la había dejado sin habla, por un momento pensó en quedarse así para siempre, pero finalmente reacciono, liberándose de ese confortante abrazo

-Ranma, te dije que te fueras

-No hasta que me escuches

-Déjame tranquila

-No lo haré hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte

Ella se giró para insultarlo, golpearlo, abofetearlo o hacer cualquier cosa que lograra que la dejara tranquila y ese estúpido año terminara pronto. Lo que no se esperó fue ver esos hermosos ojos azules mirándola con una profunda tristeza, que parecían decir "lo siento" de todo corazón.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, mientras sentían que sus propios ojos comenzaban a ser inundados por las lágrimas que ya no tenían ganas de ocultar, pudieron finalmente escucharlas, tan claras como si estuvieran siendo tocadas para ellos dos: 1,2,3,4… las 108 campanadas que daban inicio a ese año nuevo.

El fue el primero que recupero el habla.

-Lo siento Akane. Odio verte llorar y me maldigo a mi mismo por entristecerte día tras día. Se que es muy probable que no creas lo que digo, pero…

Se vio interrumpido por un abrazo, el fuerte abrazo de ella. Mientras seguían sonando las campanas por la calles

-Solo esto era lo que quería para año nuevo… gracias Ranma- le dijo con su cara en el kimono del chico. A tiempo que sentía los brazos de el alrededor de ella.

Si, es cierto. Es imposible que en una noche todo mejore y que los problemas se vayan. Pero, a veces, la magia de un año nuevo logra que las cosas vayan bien. Sin siquiera soñar con el alcon, la berenjena y el monte fuji…

Fin

* * *

Notas de autora: Creo que este es el fic más largo que he escrito de Ranma al menos jaja. Nuevamente estoy publicando un fic que escribi hace casi un año, pero como lo terminé ya en Enero no lo publique en su momento y aqui esta xD. Tal vez quedó un poco OoC y que posea varios fallos, pero queria publicarlo para quien quisiera leerlo y como mi forma de desearles un feliz año nuevo :D. De paso, quiero darles las gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews en mis otras historias (y que no tengan cuenta aqui) y los favoritos :). Ahora, los molestare un poco con ciertas referencias culturales para quien no las conozca (si se aburren pasen al parrafo siguiente)

-Postales: en Japón, se acostumbran a enviar postales de año nuevo. Generalmente estas se entregan el 1ro de Enero. (lo que me hace pensar, pobres carteros o_o)

-Vestuario: creo que queda claro lo que es el kimono, pero tal vez hayan problemas con la vestimenta que lleva Ranma. Asi como las mujeres llevan Kimono para ocasiones especiales, los hombres llevan un kimono con hakama Eso se ve menos en un contexto normal, pero si hacemos memoria de series como bleach, rurouni kenshin, podemos ver estas prendas.

-Las 108 campanadas: Cuando es año nuevo, los templos shinto tocan 108 campanadas, logrando que la campanada 108 sea justo en el momento que el año comienza. Es una de las tipicas tradiciones del año nuevo en Japón

- El sueño del halcon/la berenjena/el monte fuji: En el hatsuyume (el primer sueño del año) dicen que es bueno soñar con el halcon, berenjena/el monte fuji, porque trae buena suerte para todo el año. Tambien es bueno soñar con una serpiente blanca.

y eso seria. Ojala todos tengan un excelente 2011 llenos de felicidad y sueños cumplidos :D. Un abrazo gigante.


End file.
